


Battle of Wits

by AStephens1971



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day Justin returns from New York, a battle of wits rages...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle of Wits

It should have been just another ordinary day—but when Brian woke up whistling—yes, whistling—thoughts started whirling in his head—directed by very unlikely sources:

~*~*~*

Brian’s Head: Stop it, Brian—don’t you know how ridiculously romantic you’re being?

Brian’s Heart: What are you doing? Don’t you know what’s happened?

Brian’s Head: Don’t think I don’t—this is not Brian Kinney we’re dealing with!

Brian’s Heart: Oh, it’s Brian, all right—but can’t you see? He hasn’t been like this since—since—

Brian’s Head: I know—I know—that fateful day at “the palace.” Lying like a fool on the floor—with only a sheet for comfort!

Brian’s Heart: But—but—surely you can’t deny that look—that look he gave the one next to him! Such—such—love!

Brian’s Head: No, but I’m sure you had something to do with that.

Brian’s Heart: Only a minor part—the majority was due to persistence—the persistence of the one he used to consider his “stalker.”

Brian’s Head: But—but—aren’t there others? Surely you know his history!

Brian’s Heart: There used to be others—but since his club was bombed—when he saw the one he calls Sunshine emerge—all that was history.

Brian’s Head: Ah, yes—the club. Wasn’t that where it all started?

Brian’s Heart: Yes, that was where it started. He thought life was pretty fucking fabulous as it was, but over the course of the next five years, that’s when this blond—and I—started working on him.

Brian’s Head: Oh, there’s the bell. And just look at him. He’s running down those steps two at a time—he’s bound to fall and hurt himself!

Brian’s Heart: Oh, he’s fallen, all right—for the one on the other side. As for hurting himself, considering how many times they’d been apart over the course of their history—you have to admit now he’ll have someone to ease the pain.

Brian’s Head: Just look at them—all lovey-dovey! And those—those—tears! I suppose that’s your work?

Brian’s Heart: Yes, that’s my doing—perhaps the culmination of what they’ve been through—my magnum opus, as it were.

Brian’s Head: Oh, I give up! There’s no reasoning with you crazies! But I have to admit—they do seem pretty happy…

Brian’s Heart: Yes, they’re happy—both of them—because now they both realize they have what they want—and need—a life of love!

~*~*~*

Breaking the kiss, Brian laughed clumsily and wiped away stray tears from his eyes. Gazing into those limpid blue pools, he smiled, as their lips brushed against each other. His grip became stronger as their bodies melded into each other, something they hadn’t done since the bombing so long ago. Bringing his mouth to Justin’s ear, he whispered:

“Welcome home, Sunshine.”


End file.
